Forgiveness bites
by BadWolfReborn
Summary: This is my first FF, please dont hurt me! Set after Black Dawn. Claire has something to say about the New Laws in Morganville, something that might get her hurt, or worse. Myrnin has some serious making up to do. And there's an emotional goodbye from someone important. Completed.
1. Forgiveness for some

_Chapter One: Forgiveness for some._

_Claire stared at the ring as her breath hicthed in her throat and stopped her words she wanted- _needed_ to get out. It was beautiful. Smaller than the one he had given her over a year ago, but better. Because whilst that one helped him forget the past, this one- this one meant the future. Her. Shane. Forever. "Please, Claire," Shane laughed nervously under his breath, "Say something before I pass out or something equally girly." So Claire dragged her eyes away from the amazingly beautiful, white-gold ring, with its small but beautifully formed diamond, and looked straight at him. "Of course I-"_

_**-Claires POV-**_

Claire rushed to snap off the alarm, but it didnt matter- Shane was awake, she could feel it in the warmth his fingers brought as they pressed protectivly over her. Protecting her from the Draug, Magnus, The Vampires.

She really did love Shane. He was beautiful, and strong, and loyal, and loving, and once he caught her, Claire had held on for her lifes worth and never regretted it. Ever. Not even when snotty Kim came back into thier- his- life, or when he was so violent and haunted, or even when he was lost in the perfect visions of what he thought they couldn't have. _(They could have it, _Claire thought_, if he would man up and propose.) _And if the beauty brung on a string of lusting she-whores, and if his strength brought the English & American Armies, then Claire would fight them off with her book bag, if it came down to it.

And if he was loyal and loving to the point of jealous and overprotective, she'd take the workable with the perfect.

"Ready for school?" Shane asked, a deep growl in the bottom of his throat. _Damn. That was sexy. _Infuriatingly, she knew the offer he was proposing was off the menu. Damn.

"I would love to skive with you, but I cant."

"Really? You'd rather go to school than stay here wi-"

"I'm not going school, Shane."

There was a few moments of silence, awkward, tension filled silence, as his hopeful and loved filled expression became afraid, angry, and shocked.

"Don't do this Claire!" Suddenly, he was sat up- no top on, oooh, once again, DAYYYMN- and his hand caught her grip in a hold so tight, she wondered if he was even doing it. He was worried for her. Afraid Myrnin or Oliver or Amelie was going to eat her. She didn't blame him. She kinda felt the same.

"Shane, I have to. I have to work this out. With all of them. For everyone."

For Eve, mostly. Amelie was looking for an excuse to rip Eve's throat out, and Eve was already threatening to go down there to "Kick her cold, predatory, skanky ass". If Claire went, there would maybe be just the smallest hint of humanity in Amelie's eyes. Hopefully.

"Claire, things will get better without you getting killed."

"Maybe, Shane. But can we go through a few years like this past month? People are dying, people I know. I need to fix this."

"What makes you think you can?"

Ouch. Shane looked like he regretted that, but he had his chin jutted out, and she knew that he wasn't going to give in and let her go into the lions nest.

"Maybe I cant," She replied, coldly, "but I have to try." Claire grabbed her clothes and ran to the bathroom where she could get changed without either insulting her or trying to rip her clothes off.

-x-

10 minutes later, Claire was stepping through the portal with Eve & Michaels warning to be careful ringing in her ears. and the familar sight returning to her eyes for the first time in over a month. The messy tables, the books stacked everywhere, the man dropping- _dropping_- a beaker full of god-knows-what onto his shoes.

"Claire?"

"Myrnin." She replied cooly, still not having forgiven him.

"You're- you're here!" Myrnin replied, light filling his wide eyes, as he smiled.

"I am fully aware of that."

"Wh- I'v not seen you since-"

"Since you tied me up as bait days after trying to kill my boyfriend!" She snapped, and suddenly her eyes were full of tears, angry tears, as she stepped towards him, heart in her mouth. "And what the hell were you thinking, Myrnin? Coming to my house? Ringing me? Sending me letters through that damn portal? What makes you think I'd ever want to talk to you again, or even breathe the same air as you?" She screeched, then blinked, and finished rather lamely. "Well, not that you really breathe, but still. You get my drift."

"You are here, are you not?" Myrnin replied, the smile gone, but the light still in his eyes. "And I do breathe, just not out of nessicity. However, I do understand youre meaning. Claire, understand me now. I regret doing what I did to both you and... the boy. But I only commited those heinious acts to keep us all- you included in that sentiment- alive."

"I get the whole thing you did to me. It hurts that you didnt tell me. It hurts more that you didnt give me a chance to fight... Magnus." I mumble, relunctantly, knowing he'll understand anyway. Then my anger flares up again, viscious and untamed and wanting to hit him with something liquid and corrosive. "But I dont understand how pratically killing Shane would keep me alive! If he died I-"

"Theres more than just one type of death, Claire."

"Bullshit."

Myrnin flashed in front of me, and I was so mad I didnt even step back as he took up waaaay to much of my personal space for me to normally be happy with, before looking me diirectly in the eye. I lookied back, determined not to appear weak. "You have surely heard, even in this god-foresaken place, that it is now a proven scienctific fact that people die of a broken heart?" I nod, and raise an eyebrow, even as I realise where exactly he is going. "If I would allowed you to see his mutilated body, do you really think you shall have ever reached a normal state of mind?"

"No," I admit truthfully, and then I grin nastilly and use my lowest, scariest voice, not that Its that scary. "But I'm going to make one thing very clear, and then I'll drop it. For now. If we hadn't have gotten Shane back, I swear to God, I would have staked you. You understand?" Pain flashed across Myrnin's face, and for a second I felt bad. "Well, maybe not. But I never would have forgiven you." My voice shaked, and tears returned, but not of anger, of _pain, _at the fact that he would try to destroy her world so utterly, and of the pain that was inside of him. Its so hard to stay hard at Myrnin when he's in pain.

**-Myrnins POV- (P.S, I know theres really long sentances in here, and he says "She" a hell of a lot, but I cant exactly imagine him having the most coherrant sentances ever, can you? )**

I could see the exact moment in which she almost, almost forgave me. Her eyes- those beutiful, beautiful eyes- filled with tears, tears which I caused.

I had never meant to make my little bird hurt.

I wanted to protect her, always, but I couldn't whilst she made herself stay with that boy, that boy who pretended he was a man and she was his toy, a toy who would always forgive him, and she did, even after that ridiculous fighting club when he almost got all three- no, five, if you include that Shreve and Michael, which I know Claire did, even if I didn't- of us killed, and she still bloody forgave him. I wanted to kiss her, and our proximity made this a perfect time, and my mouth watered with the smell of _her_, both the blood which had tasted so rich and so right when I had attcked her and the smell of her being, the aftifical strawberry in her hair and the coffee she loves so much and the lingering remmants of the dohnut she had for breakfast- that was normally my job, buying her dohnuts, i'll do that again someday- and I was looking for something to say to make her anger at _me _dissapear, and for her to forget the boy and this month and every damn time I hurt her before she could step away.

Too late, she stepped away, seemingly having not noticed the electricity in the air coming off my skin, or my thoughts in the second I thought them, or the fact I just want her. I want her so bad.

She wipes the tears not yet cascading her face, and I want to grab her hands, I want her to trust me enough to let me wipe her tears for her, but its too late and she's moved more and I just stood there and why didnt I bloody move and now she's walking.

"Why did you come here?" That was stupid, it sounded like I didn't want her here.

"I want you to take me to the council meeting."

"No, Claire!"

Almost shouting, I reach for her and grab her arm and pull her back again, so close that her bodies touching mine and once again and it feels _so good _and I can feel the memory of shivers so _why cant she?_ and I should kiss her but once again I dont. I hear her telling me to let go, to get off and to take me to the meeting but I dont do that either, so Im not a complete imbecile at least, too wrapped up in the feel of her warm skin and the overwelming entity of her, for a few seconds at least before reality brings me back and I remember that she doesnt know she loves me yet and her words, her enticing voice works into my brain, low and angry and scared and seductive.

"- Of me now, I will take the stake out of my bag and I will use it. Let go of me now. Myrnin-" her voice loses the low edge and I can hear the fear and she is beautiful scared. I need to kiss her, but I wont.

Reluctantly, I let go, sighing, and all I notice is the fire in her soul whilst the eyes of a queen stare at me with a cool, cold, calculating anger.

"Finished? Once again, if you do that again I'll stake you." No shouting, just an agitated calm which is how I know she means it.

I wince, and step away, just a little.

Theres a few moments of uneasy silence, before her mouth opens and demands something of me, something I have no intention of giving her, simply for_ fy Cariad's _safety.

"Take me to the council meeting. I need to tell Amelie something."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!" I yell, and my eyes flash red.

**-Claire's POV-**

"No!" Myrnin yells, and I lose my breath as I step away. I shouldn't, weakness is seductive (he told me that whilst we were still friends, eons ago, before all this... anger.) Eyes flashing red, he grabs my chin and makes me look in them, and I really dont want to. "I will not risk you in there. As things are, politically, Oliver wouldn't blink before draining you, and Amelie might not try to defend you, depending on her mood." Working things out in my mind, in silence, I think.

"Can you tell them something from me, then?" He nods, jaw tense. "Tell them that this cant continue. People are dying, and soon there will be no-one left. And they cant live in the real world. We - people- are too damn powerful. We could kill them when we used pitchhforks and torches. We'd annihilate them with atom bombs and flamethrowers, would we not?"

"You would, and yes, I will tell them."

"Ta. Let go of me." He does. Feeling his eyes on my back, I re-open the portal, but no-ones there, and before I step through Myrnins voice floats after me.

"Thank you for visiting Claire. I missed you rather a lot."

Dryly, I snarl,"I noticed, what with the begging and all."

I can hear him laugh until I close the portal.

-x-


	2. Begging to understand

_Chapter two, Begging to understand._

_Please, Claire," Shane laughed nervously under his breath, "Say something before I pass out or something equally girly." So Claire dragged her eyes away from the amazingly beautiful, white-gold ring, with its small but beautifully formed diamond, and looked straight at him. "Of course I-"_

"Claire, can you hear me?"

"What?"

"I said," Eve giggles "Shane told me to tell you to get up to his room when you come in."

Waking up from my nap on the sofa, I pause for a moment, annoyed. How can he call me like a pet dog? Noticing Eve's curious stare, I get up and walk slowly up the stares. I pause outside his door, trying to get the bad thoughts out, then smile brightly and pushethe door open. Shane looks up, and grins snarkily.

"Have fun at the meeting?"

"No!" I snap, tired of his pestering. "I didn't get to the meeting, because Myrnin wouldn't let me go."

"Well, the bloodsucker did something right for once." After a moment, Shane smiles at me properly, and all the tension goes. This is the Shane I love.

-x-

Sunlight streams through the window, and I stretch, content. Shanes gone, wierdly, he's not exactly a morning person. I'm debating whether or not to go to sleep, as it's holidays from school, so there is no _real _reason to get up, when my phone buzzes.

**You have a text **from: Myrnin

Bloody hell. I only talked to him yesterday, and he's already acting like nothing happened.

**Claire, dear, get over here now! I wont tell you again. Next time, I'll open a portal and get you myself. Final warning. x**

Final...? I check my other texts, and find he's sent me 21 in the last hour, so quickly stamp out a reply, because I dont _really _fancy him coming into Shane's room and seeing me naked. Ew. And also... a kiss?

**Kk, chill. Jus woke up, so gv me a mnt, yh? Bloody hell,wt u dne this tme? Glued ur shoelaces 2geva?**

(I never really type like that, I just remebered that he _hates_ text talk. I cant help myself!)

I cant help grinning as I get changed, and at first, I cant realise why. The only thing I can- well, it must have been missing Myrnin. No matter what, I missed the batty fool- Batty McCrackula, ones of Eve's better names for him.

Well, until I recieve the text back.

**Dont talk like that or I'll chop off your tounge. And use the portal, Olivers mad, youre in danger. x**

What the actual fudge?

"Ah, Claire. I believe it may be more prudent for you to come here rather than ring me." His voice down the phone makes me grin, before I realise what I'm ringing for.

"Shut up. What did you mean I'm in danger. No actually, dont answer that, I'm pretty sure I can figure out why. The meeting?" Myrnins sound of approval leaves me with no doubt that my message didnt leave Oliver the happiest bunny ever. "Do I need to bring Eve and-"

"No!" Theres a pause, and then he continues in a much calmer, yet much more dangerous tone, "They havn't annoyed Oliver to the point of a murderous blood rage, so they will be safe. You, however, need to grab a bag and fill it with what you shall need to live in any form of comfort-"

"Myrnin will you please just slow down and-" Begging to understand, I dont notice the growling from behind me until the disconnected tone fills the speakers. Sighing, I pocket the phone and bump straight into Oliver.

He's pissed.

"Hello,_ Claire_."


	3. Bloodlust

_Chapter three, bloodlust_

**-Olivers POV-**

Im already in the hallway, and I know Claire isnt in her room- she must have been with the boy last night. Poor Myrnin. Wafting throughtout the house, leading me straight to her, is the scent of her blood. It smells nice, but tastes better, as I found out well over a year and a half ago. I had ripped a bandage and tasted her blood, and innocence and sunshine had flown down my throat.

Trusting Myrnins consistant babbling to keep her occupied, I open the door and sneak behind her, growling. Then she's hung up, and here she is, the little human girl who thinks its acceptable not only to threaten my entire race, but to turn down the chance to become one of us _twice._

"Hello_, Claire," _My hand shoots out and she's immediatly pinned to the wall behind her, gasping for breath, but not bovvering with the futile screams that Eve would have participated in, "I believe we need to have a little chat, dont you?" I allow my teeth to uncurl and my eyes to turn red, and her pulse, for one full second, begs me to do what I came to do, and bite her. End it.

But all in it good time.

**-Myrnins POV-**

"Damn it, you little piece of shi- let me in now before I bloody dismantle you for- for fu- arrrgh!" I pick up the right signal for the Glass house at last and she's in here somewhere but she's not alone because I could hear Oliver over the phone and now I can smell him and if he hurts her I will destroy him for good.

He's not allowed to hurt his little bird, ever.

I step through the blessed portal and run upstairs.

-x-

**-Claires POV-**

_Theres Myrnin- in a space suit?- floating about upstairs, somehwere, but Claire cant move. She's stuck. Theres a tingling- no, a stabbing- in her neck, which cant be good. Wait, why is the house floating? Is it, or is she- but no, thats not it. Claire lies down- in a flapper dress, for some unknown reason, and curls up, because the house is moving and she can barely breath and her neck feels as if its been torn apart and why has Myrnin left her and where is shane!_

Then I wake up, in Myrnins arms, on Myrnins sofa, in Myrnins lab. For a second, I still dont quite figure it out, but then-

"You rescued me?" It came out barely a whisper, and Myrnin looked conflicted, before settling on a smug, sarcastic expression.

"No, my dear, you simply flew away from danger and into my lab, like a- like a little bird."

"Whatever,"I snort (how ladylike), and snuggle in deeper, before realising she was with _Myrnin, _not Shane, not even Michael. Begining to try to get out of the chain of his arms, I dont want to look at his face because I know he'll be either either upset or angry at me trying to leave. All that happens, though, is he simply pulls me back into his arms, and murmurs to be me, comfortingly, before I begin to nod off. "Thank you." I whisper, and his grip tightens suddenly before relaxing again.

**-Myrnins POV-**

All I can do is thank a God that must exist for Claire, my last hope, to still be alive, that I got there before Oliver had fully begin tourturing her. He had already sliced the side of her throat with his nails, and had begun drinking slowly. It had looked like he was kissing her neck, in short, firey burts and that was when Myrnin had punched him out the window. That boy would have to pay, but never mind.

But now, as she slept again in his arms, I wondered if he should turn her now, quickly, before she could wake and tell mewhat a bad idea it was (in her opinion) for the seventh hundred time. The only thing stopping me was the fact that I couldn't lose his sweet to anger, not so soon after getting her back, not ever.

I suddenly had a urge to drink from her, then, to use her as Oliver had, as I had in my worst time in that underground cage with- No. I couldn't do it. Not sane.

So I settled for lowering my face to her jugular, and breathing in deeply, experiencing all the joys of innocence and passion and knowledge and love that Claire brought him with her presence.


	4. Dreams are Changing

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry it took so long to update, but Iv been on a Junior University Residential because Im that much of a smart ass. My bad.

P.S I OWN NONE OF THIS *Cries and eats some nutella.*

P.P.S I know theres been no real MXC sso far, but thats because I dont go with the whole lets-break-up-because-Im-Jealous/cheating/not-in-love-with-you-anymore-etc-etc.

P.P.P.S I also know this is an insanely short chapter, but thats because I'm trying to get becak into the swing of things (sadface.)

_Chapter three: Dreams Change. _

**-Claire's POV-**

As Claire drifted off to sleep, safe in Myrnin's arms- well, as safe as it was ever possible to be around Myrnin- she felt the warm, comforting touch of a dream reach out to envelop heronce again. Claire breathed slowly, waiting to see Shane again.

This wasn't her usual Shane-proposes-and-all-is-good dream. Claire knew this because she was folded in the impenatrable darkness of nightmares.

"Hello? _Hello?" _She tried calling into the vaccum around her, but it engulfed the sound and there was no reply, no sound, no sign of life. Until there was.

A tiny light apperared, like a lighter flame, slowly growing larger as it neared her. There was something behind it, something white and pale, muscular maybe, but Claire couldn't yet tell what it was. Only as the air grows cooler around her does Claire notice how unbearably warm and humid it had been. The Ice Sculpture behind the Little Flame wore no shirt, so his muscled chest was perfectly visable in the dimming light of the flames periphary reachings. Claire knew from the warming in her chest that was Shane, coming to save her from Oliver and Morganville and this consuming darkness, although his face hadn't been illuminated and he really needed to drag himself away from his console and into the sun every... now... and-

Its not Shane.

It's Myrnin.


	5. Wake me up

_Chapter four, Wake me up._

**-Claires POV-**

Shaking, Claire awoke, one side of her face burning, the other far, far too warm. Looking up, she realised that her face was still pressed against Myrnins chest, far too intimate for Shane (or Claire herself) to be comfatble with. His peaceful, sleeping face was muzzled against her neck in a way that suggested he fell asleep smelling her neck- ew. She shivvered once, not enough to wake him. What with Oliver lurking about, waiting for her, Claire thought that being with Myrnin was, for once, the safer option. He really was rather beautiful, once you got past the crazy, his slightly too long curls framing his face which made you aware that- once upon a time- he had been important. Maybe royalty?

Remembering her dream, Claire freaked out enough to try and escape him, and maybe texting Shane or Eve or Michael, seeing as there was a strong possibilty of ger blood being on Shane's bedroom floor. Claire had almost leant over enough to reach her phone when Myrnin's arms tightened around her, reeling her back. She whimpered, but Myrnin was still safely asleep, simply assuming her movement to be part of his subconscience.

"Myrnin? Myrnin, let go of me." Claire whispered, not wanting to scae him.

"Little Bird?"

"Erm, It's Claire. Myrnin, you need to wake up."

"Don't leave."

"I wont."

"Why are you leaving me?"

"I'v..." Claire trailed off, realising this was useless. What could she do?

"I'm so sorry. _Rydw i mor flin, fy nghariad. Dwi byth yn i fod i brifo chi. Dwi'n dy garu di, aderyn bach, yr wyf yn dy garu di gymaint, ond nad ydych yn sylweddoli hynny. eich gwaed. Eich gwaed yn canu i mi Dyw hi ddim yn, ie, ond rwyf wrth fy modd i chi. _I'm sorry."

Claire paused, and whispered to Myrnin something he needed to hear, even if it wasn't 100% true... yet.

"It's OK, Myrnin. I forgive you."

Myrnin's arms loosened from around her, enough for her to wriggle out, and Claire took her chance, grabbing her room and running to the other side of the room before texting Shane.

**Shane, **** So sorry! Had 2 pop in Libary :( Should be home in a hr or 2. Will use portal? Love you x**

Claire wasn't sure _why_ she lied, but she did anyway. The message delievery tone beeped on her phone, and suddenly Myrnin was awake, sitting, staring at Claire with a mixture of sadness, hurt and something else she couldn't quite read, before it was gone.

"Hey... Myrnin. Erm, are you... ok?"

"Yes."

"Oh." One word answers? That wasn't like him. "So, I'm going, to erm, go now, because it's-"

"No"

"Er_, yeah_-" Claire snapped, anger building suddenly, even knowing that he had saved her life several hours beforehand.

"No!" Rushing across the room, Myrnin made Claire realise that she had no defenses against him what-so-ever, what with the whole Oliver-biting-almost-kinda-blood-raping-her thing. "You shall not leave this room until I say you can. And I'm saying that you can't."

"Get the hell off me you egotistical-" But it was impossible to insult him, even though she wanted to.

Because his lips were suddenly on hers.

Claire tried to fight- she scratched at his marble arms and punched his chest, trying to create even an ince of space between them, even if it meant running and taking her chances with Oliver- so that jerk simply took both her wrists in one of his hands and pressed them to herside, rendering both her and them useless. Claire thought hard, and relaxed, hoping he would be done soon and knowing she'd jet as soon as he did. Only things didn't work out like that, because this is Morganville.

A feeling rised up in Claire, starting in her lower abdomen, setting her heart on fire, and Claire realised it was passion. Unwanted, but still there, and she kissed Myrnin back.


	6. As if your life depends on it

_Chapter 6, As if your life depends on it._

Authors note... yeah, I always feel uncomftable writing/saying/imagining this shiz for some reason, so please forgive me if it's a little crude!

Also, thanks to Bekah-lauren'.D, Saphy16, and OnceuponBlackShappireShadows... I've read your FFs and I'm ever-so-slightly-buzzing that you've read mine *puts away the nutella and gets out the party poppers!* Also, 6 updates in 6 days? As well as 8 updates in one day for my Poetry (Love Shall Ruin Us All)- Damn, I love this pastime _far too much!_

**-Myrnins POV-**

I kissed her, and it would have been so, so perfect, if it hadn't have been for her fighting. I pinned her hands to me, not because I wanted to force her, but simply because I would most likely never see her again. She wouldn't come back now, ever, and I wanted to get enough of a taste of my little bird so I wouldn't forget.

Then, suddenly, I heard an increase in her heart rate and her body suddenly pressed back against mine, the fire increasing to an ignition in all the places we touched. Claire's hands reached up to behind my neck pulling me down slightly so that we connected better, and tangeled her hands in my hair. My hands moved from her wrists onto her waist, and I felt her knees almost buckle-with what, I dont know. I pushed her back, ignoring all the work around us, until we hit the wall with a slight thud. A miniscule groan escaped her mouth, but she ignored me and simply pressed her lips to mine again, where my little tounge ran over her lips, causing her to shiver, once, before opening her mouth wider. Whilst we explored each others mouths, her hands moved from my hair, trailed down my back, and moved to my chest, resting lightly as if she was afraid to hurt me.

Then it stopped.

With no warning, Claire paused and pulled her head back, leaving me in front of her, still touching each other. Taking advantage of my paralyse, she jumped under my arms, grabbed her bag, and quickly made for the stairs, and paused at the top to call to me.

"I'm- I'm Sorry."

"Wait-"

"Myrnin, I-"

"Don't _leave_, Claire-"

"I need to, I-"

"No, please!" I whined, desperate for her to stay and recreate those perfect moments with me. Her face, devoid of colour except for flushed cheeks, looked sad and yet full of longing at the same time. Placing her hand on the doornob, she looked at the floor, because meeting my eyes would presumbly make her stay.

"I'm so sorry, Myrnin. I shouldn't have done that to you. It was unfair, and I shouldn't have dragged you along." She paused, and breathed in deeply, and mumbled the rest, but I could still here. "If you don't want me to come here any more, I'll understand. Bye!" And with that she ran, taking my world with her.


	7. Guilt sucks ass

_Chapter 7, Guilt sucks ass. _

**-Claire's POV-**

The world blurred as Claire cried, silently, in her room. There was blood on her hands, from where she scrubbed for at least 20 minutes, but she'd finally gotten rid of most of it from Shane's carpet. Still, the loss of blood wasn't why she crying, Claire barely noticed that.

Claire was crying because Myrnin had betrayed her trust, and pratically forced her to kiss him, even though she was almost a thousand years younger than him- literally! Myrnin sucked blood, Claire ate Pot Noodles. Myrnin was room temperature, Claire was _you know_, normal temperature. Myrnin was dead!  
And she had a boyfriend, too. Which made Claire feel doubly bad about kissing Myrnin right back.

Shane. Oh My Gosh.

Before the Draug (Jesus, that felt like a hundred million years ago...) Shane had been jealous, and had accused Myrnin of looking at Claire funny, as if he fancied her. Both Myrnin and Claire had dismissed these, but...obviously, Myrnin had become really desperate recently, or had actually fancied Claire from the start. Or maybe he was drunk. Yeah, that could be it. If he was drunk, he wouldn't remember.

_Yeah, good thinking, Claire. Vampires can't get drunk. And even if he was, you'd still remember, and you weren't drunk._

For Gods Sake, why did Claire have to kiss him back? Things could have been so nice, gotten back to normal, her and Myrnin, Friends again. But no, he had to ruin it, and kiss her. Very nicely, Claire was ashamed to admit. He had to ruin everything!

But it wasn't just that, was it? Claire had kissed him back. And more than that, she'd enjoyed it, in a really sick, twisted, perverse kind of way. Yeah, Myrnin had ignited the disaster, but she had fueled it. Not once, until it was over, had she even _begun_ to think about Shane.

She'd kissed Myrnin, without any regards to the consequences, fidelity, Shane, age or species. Claire checked her phone- no replies from anyone yet, or anything at all- and went to the bathroom, keen to wash off the guilt and blood. She suspected the blood would go quicker...

Once she'd finished in the shower and got changed, Claire noticed a stange chill in the air, as if the house had found something- well, unwelcome.

"Miranda?" Miranda hadn't popped round much since she died, proberly too busy in her next life, doing the thing that dead phsycics do, but still. Yet, no dead 16 years olds lurking about the house. Oliver. It had to be. Frozen, Claire quickly ran through a shoddy plan in her head, then ran to her room, grabbing a silve knife, a stake and some silver nitrate, because you can never be so sure. Tiptoeing downstairs, stake gripped so firmly her knuckles were white, Claire surveyed the sight before her- comfy/messy living room, with nothing out of order except for the wide open window and the breeze blowing though as a result. That would explain the chill, in anywhere except Morganville, where leaving the window open was more likely to cause death than not. Especially for the Glass House Residents. Mostly becaause of Claire, really.

_"What the actual hell is going on?" _Claire wondered, seconds before a warm hand grabbed her and pulled her into the darkness.


	8. Memories of You and I

_Chapter six, Memories of you._

-Myrnin's POV-

I kept the phone Claire _(and Amelie) _had given me a few weeks ago nearby as I worked on some meaningless machinary, hoping to hear from Claire _(please). _I can't believe she had walked_ (ran) _away, from Everything I could give her. Eternal knowledge, eternal life _(but she didn't want that-yet)... _and the type of love she deserved, passion and learning and care all rolled into one, a million times better than what that boy could give her. I would never hurt Claire _(yes you would, you've done it before, you've bit her and terriosed her and you tied her down for Magnus to find and-)_

FLASHBACK

"Myrnin, I'v brought Claire, the girl I was telling you about..." Amelie's cool tones rung down into my semi-sane mind, and my head snapped up. It wouldn't have done, except for the smell.  
It was the best smell to ever reside around him, Innocence and Purity and Chocolate and Goodness (and was that a hint of coffe?) and Myrnin swore it was even better than Ada's human blood, because Ada had never been innocent, in body or mind. This girl- Claire- was both.  
Claire was beautiful- deep brown hair that rested on her shoulders, bright eyes that shone in a way that made Myrnin almost _nervous_ for some reason, and most of all... a soul that glowed, inciting Myrnin to come closer and reveal its secrets. This, presembly, was the reason Oliver and Amelie had taken so much interest in her, too. Covvered in Bruises that only the oldest and most delicate of vampire eyes would be albe to make out at this point. Even though it must have occured quite a while ago, the mere fact that this girl had suffered made Myrnin angry.

Myrnin put on his most charming, incredibly insane smile, noting the way Amelie's arm moved forward by a millimetre, clearly wanting to pull Claire back from the Trap Door Spider.

"Hello young Claire. Come over here. I don't bite." He lied, wanting- even in his clouded, evil, mad, bad mind- to at least appear to be a friend to this girl. Claire's soul truly was increadible, the brightest he couuld ever stroll across. And she was here. In Morganville. _Here. _How unlucky for her, lucky for us. Claire's entire being was begging Myrnin to love and trust her.

"Hello." And her voice! It was the voice of angels, light and bubbly, but tied down with fear. Of What? Amelie? Himself? Morganville, and Vampires in General? Myrnin hoped in wasn't the second.

END FLASHBACK

NEW FLASHBACK

Myrnin could see Claire, waving that damned book over a fake, modern fire, frightened out of her brilliant mind. Eyes wide. Lips tight. Breathing heavy. Even at this distance, Myrnin could tell that she wasn't frightened for herself. It was fear for her friends, for the "innocent" vampires (!) and humans of Morganville, and fear of who's hands the book shall fall into if she failed in destroying it. Half of it lay in ashes around her feet and in her flowing hair, but that wasn't enough. Not to counter Bishops' failed End-Game. Bishop hit Claire, causing her to fly against the statue in a way that made Myrnin's borrowed blood boil, yet she managed to retain the book in her white, gripping hands. Seconds before Bishop, Myrnin jumped onto the rather unflattering statue, and grabbed the girl and the book before the demon retrieved either of them.

"Ah, ah, ah, old man, don't be rude. This was never yours in the first place. Leave the Girl alone, you're finished."

Bishop grabbed Claire.

"Give me the book or I'll kill her!"

"Oh, go on then," Myrnin replied casually, although every ounce of him wanted to destroy Bishop for even dreaming of threatening Ad-_ Claire_. Pulling out a page that he remembered writing after a steamy night at Buckingham Palace- with a snide aside of "I remember this. Good times. Ah well."- , he fake-hesitated before throwing them to the fire, burning history. Bishop leaped and snatched one of the papers before it burnt, although it was a little tinged around the edges, and was curling in upon itself. Myrnin put as much Irony into his next few words as he could manage. "Oh dear. Now you have a detailed memoir of my affair with Queen Elizabeth. The first one. I hope it does you a lot of good, Bishop. If you're seeking magic spells..."

Myrnin pulled out more pages of the book, taunting Bishop, with only two things on his mind, in equal importance.

_Destroy Bishop_ and _Save Claire_.

END FLASHBACK

Head pounding, Myrnin awoke to find himself on his knees in the middle of his lab, clutching one of the tables for support. The memories had left him weak, weaker than he had been for months. However, there had to be some reason for his subconscience to have ended them there. What had been the thing he'd thought, moments before he'd... collasped?

Destroy Bishop, save Claire.

Bishop was dead, killed by silver bullets created by Myrnin, decomposing in a fighting ring, even Oliver had admitted. So...

Claire was in danger!

Myrnin jumped to the portal, before realising that her signiture lingered on it. Inoocence and dohnuts and bravery and coffee and intelligence, with the darkness a little lighter than normal (completly unlike Myrnins, which smelt like despair, or Amelie's which left the portal colder). However, the signiture was subdued, as if she hadn't been conscience, or willing, to use it.

Tuning the portal to the Glass House, Myrnin roared and jumped through, ready to rip some throats out.

**Me: My review Button needs some serious love. I mean, look at it, all blue and lonely.  
Why is it blue? Because it gets no love what-so-ever. It's cold inside. (I was going to start singing at this point, something along the lines of "I'm so bluuuuue, coz I love yoooooou" but there is really no point seeing as I'm here, all by myself *sadface*) **

**So, give ma mo'fo some love and send some reviews. **

**Otherwise I'll set Myrnin's bunny slippers on you.**

_**Myrnin: NO YOU SHALL NOT! **_

**Me: 0_0 **

**Wot dafuq just happened here...?**


	9. Crash after the High

_Okay. This is going to be a bit of a jump, not time wise, but Character wise, simply because Shane, Eve and Michael havn't really been mentioned much thus far, so... yeah, enjoy! Plus, I'm writing this whilst watching the Olympics (#TeamGB!), which leads me to imagining Tom Daley's fine, fine everything, so 'cuse me if I'm a little dodgy. Tom Daley. Mmmmm. Anyway!..._

_Chapter nine: Crash after the high._

**-Shanes POV-**

"I swear to _God_, Eve, if you don't get me home in ten minutes I will cut off-" I yelled, through the rapidly closing barrier between me (dead man's seat) and them (Michael and Eve in the normal seats).

"Yo, Indiana Jones, chill out. I'll get you there. I''ll text Claire in a minute, too, seeing as that will be the next question out your oh-so-eloguent-mouth..." Eve replied, still audible through the plastic barrier.

"And-" Michael threw in, "-you might want to chill out. If you're actually going to do this, you want it not to be overwhelmed by sweat patches and a blotchy face." I could tell he was enjoying my nerves, the dick. But still, he was right. Dammit, I could feel myself relaxing to his words.

"Mmmmm. Why do I have to sit in the dead man's place, anyway? Isn't that your job?"

"Normally, yes. But, it's really cloudy today, so I might as well take the most out of it."

We were all silent for a moment, remembering the last time it had been this cloudy. The Rain, The Draug. Eve's voice seemed full of haunted memories, presumbly of Michael's bite and her brother's... "death".

"You don't think the Draug-"

"No way, Eve. Magnus is dead, Claire made sure of that. And they cant form without him." Michael seemed both sure and worried by that, as if Claire saving the Vampire race- his race- was a bad thing. In all honesty, I had wondered that too. Claire had always known far too much, whether it be about Enemies or Emotions or Enemies, to be completly safe. I loved her, but jeez, she was always in danger, and it scared the crap out of me. Michael's voice took on a lighter, more amused tone. "So, Shane... you ready?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I am."

"Because if you arn't, then she'll understand."

"It's alright mate, I know." My palms were full of sweat, and I wiped them nervously on my -thankfully- black jeans. "I'v been wanting to do this properly for a while. We've talked about it before, you know, before the new laws came out, but I didn't have a ring, so I couldn't actually ask her in a way which cemented it. Plus, I _so_ didn't want to steal your limelight."

Thier laughs ringed through to the back, but I sat back to block them out. I needed to focus.

Because I was going to ask Claire to marry me. Really, properly, ask her to marry me, with a ring. I was going to take her to a restaurant, but Eve said Claire wouldn't like it, what with her being shy, and I could see her point. Plus, I wanted us to have the opposite of what Eve and Michael had. Instead of it being dramatic and dangerous, I wanted it to be private, and sweet. Thats how Claire rolls.

It was easy, picking her ring. I wanted something Classy, something delicate and pure, like Claire. Also, I wanted it silver- because you know, Vampires and all that. So it was a wraparound, with a clear, real diamond in the middle. It was beautiful, but I couldn't really describe it. It made my throat close up to look at it. Not in a bad way, but somehow... it meant so much. Feeling the box in my pocket, pressing against my leg. I knew Claire had been waiting for this in a way, especially for the past few weeks, when she hadn't been going to the Lab, and my job was still non-existant, as where most jobs in Morganville at the moment. And I couldn't wait to make her mine, for good and for ever.

"Dude, start crying in my car, and I'm throwing you out." Michael called. I can almost hear him looking in Eve's eyes.

"Bullshit!" I laugh, at the same time as Eve calls out-

"You're car? _My Car_! Douchebag!" at the same time Michael shouts-

"Shit!"

Time slows down as a loud horn bleets near us.

Juddering both us and the car, a rocking motion occurs at the same time as silence. The divider between me and the front smashes. Michael reaches to cover her, but cant protect Eve fully as the windscreen smashes too, into a hundred million pieces, but enough to save her. Most of the pieces imbed themselves into his arm and back, but he'll heal. The silence is broken by a strangers scream.

OUCH. Pounding, Bumping, head hurts, and It's bleeding. Credit given, his eyes only turns red for a moment , before turning back to angelic blue, and he looks at me in concern, night falling outside.

"Get Eve out." I croak, and he does, and is back within moments for me.

"It's ok, Shane. You'r good."

"Get Claire," I whisper, and I hope he hears me as I fade out into darkness.

**So... Is that ok? Please tell me, because I wanted to explain Shane, Eve's and Michael's mysterious missiing-ness whilst Claire got kidnapped. Thumbs up?**


	10. Be brave, I love you

**Two updates? One night? Wow, I really AM generous. Don't expect too much, I'm tired. And I want my Pot Noodle!**

**-Michael's POV-**

I hate hospitals. They give me the creep, and I know Eve and Shane both feel the same. Between us four, including Claire, we've been here more times than home, really. Leaving Eve sleeping on her bed, I left the room, and tried Claire's phone again. Since the crash, an hour ago, I'd left 10 miscalls, and two-dozen texts.

_Hi, this is Claire Danvers mobile, I'm not here at the moment, but please leave a message! Thank you!_

"Claire, where are you?" I hiss. "There's been an accident, pick up your phone, or get to the hospital. It's Shane. And Eve, but Shane more. Just- Just get here, yeah?" I hang up, trying to remain angry, but something keeps screaming _This aint right_. No matter what, Claire wouldn't still have her phone off. Even if she was at the lab- which I doubt- she'd have been home for at least an hour. If she doesn't pick up in ten minutes, I'd go find her, and ask Eve to keep me updated- She's stable, just a few cuts, but the doctors want her in overnight, just to stop them being infected. Blaring through my haze, my phone snaps me back to life- well, second life. It's Claire's number.

"Claire?"

"No, It's Myrnin." He doesn't sound right. Less crazy than normal.

"What the f-"

"Listen, boy. I do not have time for your Amuter dramatics. Claire is missing."

"What?" My throat goes dry, and I reach out for the wall to keep me steady. This can't be happening. Not today.

"Claire is missing! Now, I wondered if-"

"Myrnin, I'm at hospital. Do you-"

"Shut up and listen!" Suddenly, his temper cooled, and he asked lewdly, "Why are you at the hospital?" It took me a few moments to gather my thoughts, they were everywhere.

"Er- Car crash. Eve got hurt, but she's Ok. Shane- Shane might- might-"

"Spit it out!"

"Shane- Shane might die. These next few hours are critical, and thier opperating on him now. He might die."

A few seconds silence greeted me, and I could almost hear his thoughts.

"Well, there's nothing I can do about that. Shush boy and listen," he hissed, anger building quickly as I tried to interrupt, "I would like you to stay there, at the hospital. I shall find Claire."

"Cant you just- you've tasted her blood, can't you just find her like that."

A loud sigh emmited from the phone, as if I was stupid. "I'v tried boy, but the calls weaker than normal. I shall be able to find her like that, but it would take me while. I was hoping for you to drive me, so that I could focus purely on her bloodline."

"But you'r still able to find her, right? Right?"

"Yes. Goodbye."

With the disconnecting tone ringing in my ear, I went back to Eve's room. My face must have shown some of my utter dispair, because Eve- waking up from her uneasy slumber- paled, and reached for me. I hugged her gently, all too aware of her delicacy.

"Michael? Whats wrong? Is it Shane?"

"No, it's- well, it's Claire."

"Is she here?" For once, Eve was almost whispering, skin white as it stretched over her knuckles.

"No. She's missing, babe."

"Oh." Looking stunned, Eve breathed a bit deeper, eyes filling up with tears, before blinking them away and putting a determined edge to her voice. "Myrnin will find her, she'll be fine. We'll all be fine." A small tear leeked out of the edge of her eye, and I wiped away before kissing her on the nose.

_"Be strong. I love you, Eve."_

**-Myrnin's POV- **

I hung up, leaving the dead boy too his antics.

Jumping into a car- whose, I have no idea- I brought it to life, before saying my first prayer in hundreds of years, and muttered,

_"Be strong. I Love you, Claire."_

**-Shane's POV-**

All I could see in the darkness was Claire's face, but not as I had ever seen her.

It was petrified, tied up, blood scraping the edges of her rope gag. Every atom of this image made me hurt more than I had ever done before, and only one thought prevailed in the pain.

_"Be strong. I Love you, Claire."_

_**Ok, this is possible the shortest chapter in the history of the world, but I felt MEAN leaving you to such a cliffhanger. **_

**Plus, you like what I did there? Thats some amazing TV shiz, right there.**

**Also, I TOLD YOU NOT TO EXPECT TOO MUCH! Imma eat my Pot Noodle now! **


	11. Dafuq is happening here?

_Chapter 11, Dafuq is happening here?_

**-Claire's POV-**

_"Myrnin? Myrnin, are you here?" I call into the darkness, hoping he'll hear me. Hoping he's nearby. "Myrnin!"_

_"Claire-" and he's here, right in front of me, fingers lingering on my face, eyes full of something I cant fully understand."It's ok."_

_"Where am I?"_

_"Your- well, Claire, right now your in your subconscience."_

_"I'm... dreaming?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Oh." This stuns me, and then I remember what came before. "Am I safe, when I wake up? Because, some dude totally came into my house and kidnapped me, and I dont know whats happening."_

_"Your safe enough. But dont worry, melys__** (Welsh for "Sweet)**__, I am coming for you. And when I do, you'll be much safer."_

_"Ok." I sigh, and look him completly in the eyes. "I have to wake up now, don't I?"_

_"Yes, my dear. I'm afraid that is the case. Good luck."_

_"Wait, I though you said I was sa-"_

"Hello Claire."

Gasping, eyes blinded from the onslaught of light pounding into my retina, I try to gather where that faintly familiar voice came from. In my periphial vision, I can make out a blended shape, but as my vision becomes clear, I can see it for what it is.

Oh My Gosh. I'm in a cage, and theres people all around me. Like, literally, sat on the outside, watching me. The voice wasn't from there, though, it was closer. Twisting my head around, I can make out a guy dressed all in black also in the cage, watching me with a grim determination- jaw set, eyes focused, mouth turned down.

"Captain Obvious?"

"Well done, kiddo." He walks over to me, and strokes my face. It should be a comforting gesture, but it isn't, mainly because he has a knife in his hand. "I'v not seen you in a while."

I smile at him, remembering the dream, knowing that Myrnin will- should- be here soon.

"Yeah, well, school and that. You know how it is."

"Yeah, yeah I do. I used to go to school, once. I'm surprised that anyone still attends that place, amount of kids gone missing." So this is what this is about? I lower my voice, not playing up for the audience, talking so quietly that no-one but him can hear me.

"I know what you want me to do. You want me to get the vampires to stop. Well, I'm trying. Look at my neck, go on," I press, when he hesitates. He kneels next to me, looking confused and... scared? As if It was a trick. "Those bites I got yesterday."

"Why?" He asks, not believing that the Founders' 'pet' could ever be hurt.

"Oliver. I went to the meeting and told them to stop, not just because of us, but because of them, too. And he came into my house, and he bit me. He was going to kill me."

Captain Obvious looks shocked for a moment, before standing up and flicking his knife right in front of my face. The crowd, which had been looking confused, jeers in my direction. Throwing his voice, C.O plays his bad-guy act for all its worth.

"So, the Founders' pet finally gets it tough. You've had a month of dealing with this. Ever since you came to town, you've been on the Vamps side. If it wasn't for Shane, I would think you'r a fang-banger- Hell, you proberly _are_ a fangbanger, just on the side. We've had to deal with this treatment all our lives." My breathing speeds up as he brings the knife to my face, drawing something on my face. I can feel the blood dripping, and I scream as something snaps inside me, making me forget all about my "safety" and Myrnin coming to find me, if he even is. It was just dream, after all. Legs kicking, squirming against the rope, blood dropping all around me, I feel a burning in my chest as the Captain steps way, admiring his handiwork. "Very nice." He laughs, but stops as the doors bang open, the night air seeming to freeze fear into people's hearts.

Myrnin.

Eyes flashing red, fangs down, _shotgun in his hand_, Myrnin looks around before slamming the door shut behind him.

He roars, and the cage rattles.

**(Yeah, I didn't really feel like describing this, as I felt sick- literally, so y'know... Imagination time!) **

Everyone is dead.

Bodies lie around me, even Captain Obvious. Especially Captain Obvious, as most of his insides are by his feet. I feel Myrnin's arms pull me up, and I looked him in the eyes for the the first time since the... you know... kiss. His eyes faded from red to black, and skimmed over the scar forming on my face. One finger rested on my cheek, and he kissed me on my forehead. I tried to squirm away, and he looked hurt for a moment before regaining his composure.

"Best get you to hospital..." Myrnin whispered, carrying me out of the room, leaving dozens of bodies behind.

"I'm ok, Myrnin, I just want to go home."

"Not for you. It's Shane. He's been in a car crash."

My world faded into black and I couldn't stay awake. I fainted.


	12. I dont want to leave you

(This is partially in free-verse, because my normal wording wouldn't really capture the moment. By the way, this gets... quite emotional. You have been warned.)

_Chapter 12, I don't want to leave you._

**-Shane's POV-**

The darkness.

It's here and

I knew It would be.

At times I accepted it.

At times I wanted it.

But not now.

Not now I have so much to live for.

Michael, my best friend, my brother in so many ways.

Eve, my joker, my sister in so many ways.

You.

My love.

My baby.

My one and only.

You make each day worth living.

You make the hardest of times bearable.

You make the sweetest of days sweeter.

I don't want to leave you.

I'll miss you too much.

And that might seem selfish, because you're the one who'll be left behind.

But you'll move on.

And thats good,

I wouldn't want you to be unhappy but

I'll still be watching you.

Because I love you more than

you could

ever

know.

**-Claire's POV-**

"Shane, baby, please wake up.

I love you.

Please don't leave me.

Hey, Eve."

"Hey. How is he?"

"How do you think?"

Michael looks at me for a moment, and I can almost see the heartbreak in his angelic eyes. Then we both turn back to Shane as Eve sits next to us.

I'm holding his hand, and I dont plan on ever letting go.

**-Shane's POV-**

I can feel the cold reaching for me, and it hurts.

My God, it hurts in so many different ways.

But I can deal with it, as long as I get to tell the people I love

One Last Thing.

I don't want to do this, because that means letting go,

and they can't hear me anyway

but I need to, just incase.

x

Eve:

Don't ever mess it up with Michael, because you love him

and he loves you.

Stay brave, and please, please dont let Morganville get to you.

Don't let Jason hurt you.

Stay kick-ass.

Talk to Claire, because you'll both need to.

If you want to, become a vampire, because you and Michael, you work,

(you shouldn't, but you do)

and death shouldn't come end your love.

I love you.

x

Michael:

Don't ever mess it up with Eve. because you love her

and she loves you.

Don't turn into a monster.

Stay as the Michael I know.

Keep playing your music, because you come alive when you play.

Write a song for me.

Don't bite Eve again.

But if she wants you to, Vamp her.

Because together your perfect,

you complete each other,

and death shouldn't come between you like it will come between me and Claire.

Look after Claire for me.

I love you.

x

Claire:

_Remeber I love you._

Move on.

I don't want you to stop living

just because I have. I need you to live extra

because you're living for the both of us.

_Remeber I love you._

Have Children, as many as you can.

_Remeber I love you._

Look after yourself, because I don't want to watch you hurt

(I'll be watching you forever)

and talk to Eve.

You'll both be hurting.

_Remeber I love you._

Look out for Michael, because

your the only human in town who can.

Look out for Eve.

She's tired.

_Remeber I love you._

Stay strong, because your too important to me.

Attend to Alysha's grave.

Stay innocent, and don't let Morganville kill you inside.

Your soul is so nice

so please don't lose it.

(Look after it for me).

Stay with Michael and Eve.

Your family.

I love you, do you know that? I love you more than anyone in the world could ever understand. You are my everything.

**-Claire's POV-**

"Claire?"

"Dr Mills."

He starts talking to me, offering me some councilling or something, but I don't hear because I don't want to miss a second of Shane's life. The nurse said he had a matter of hours, and that he'd be dead by morning. It's three a.m. Eve's voice, haunted and dark, begins mumuring something to Dr Mills.

"Sir, I think you'd better come back later."

"Ok. I'll be here as soon as he's... moved on."

I love you Shane. Please don't leave me.

**-Shane's POV-**

I can feel myself slip.

Inch by Inch.

Atom by Atom.

Into the darkness

x

It's laughing at me.

Taunting me.

x

"Did you ever really think you'd get the perfect life, boy?"

Shut up.

x

Mum:

I'm sorry I didn't do enough.

I couldn't save you.

But when we meet in

heaven

or in reincarnation

or wherever

I'll try again.

Because I love you.

x

Dad:

Frank, you hurt me.

But I forgive you.

Because I'm dying

and technically your dead

in a way.

When I'm dead

look out for Claire.

I forgive you Dad.

Because life isn't easy

and you'r my dad

and I love you.

x

Alyssa:

I'm so sorry I let you die.

I tried to save you but

once again, I couldn't.

I took too many risks with you

because I loved you

and I wanted to be

The Fun Big Brother.

When we meet again,

I'll still be that

but I'll take better care of you.

I promise because

I love you.

x

The Darkness.

One foot in.

One foot out.

x

Michael. Eve. Thank you.

x

Stop laughing at me, Death. I'll stay until I'v finished saying goodbye.

x

Dad. Mum. Allysa. See you soon.

x

Claire.

x

Oh my God, it hurts so much.

x

Claire. I love you.

x

I think it's time.

x

I love you so much, Claire, I'm so sorry I couldn't stay.

x

Goodbye, everybody.

x

Claire, I love you.

x

Goodbye.


	13. Guide you home

**(BTW, I was totally singing Coldplay's "Fix you" whilst listening to this, which explains the title. And the continuous crying. It wasn't because I'm emotional. Nuh-uh. Not at all... :'( )**

_Chapter 13, Guide you home._

**-Claire's POV-**

As Michael cried, and Eve held my right hand, I could feel Shane letting go of my left one. I left go of Eve and wrapped both hands around his, determined not to give up on him so soon.

The heart moniter beeped in monotone. Eve started sobbing. Michael wrapped an arm around both of us. I didn't let go. I could feel tears streaming, but I didn't acknowledge them.

Nurses came in, and began working on something pointless. I didn't let go.

Dr Mills came in, and started talking to me.

"Claire? Claire, I know this must be difficult, but you need to leave for a few minutes, whilst we sort him out."

I didn't let go. It was if by not letting go I kept him here. He couldn't leave me whilst I sat next to him.

"Michael?" Dr Mills asked, looking past me, and then I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around me and try to pull me away. I didn't respond, until Shane's cooling fingers fell away.

"No!" I screamed, and no matter what, it couldn't be me, because this voice was choked up and desperate and in pain and emotional. That wasn't me. I was too dead inside to be feeling all that. "Shane! Shane!"

No-one listened as Michael pulled me outside the room, guilt filling his expression, along with pain and sadness and grief. No-one listened as he held me so I couldn't go barreling back in. No-one listened as I shouted and swore and tried to fight to get back to my Shane. No-one listened as Eve wrapped me in a hug so tight I almost joined Shane due to suffocation. No-one listened as they tried to talk to me, telling me countless and useless stuff about how we need to stick together. No-one listened...

No-one listened.

"Claire?" Eve whispered, with red eyes and a red nose to match the blurred lipstick she'd put on yesterday, another lifetime, one with Shane, one were things like that mattered. "Claire, baby, listen to me. It's... not ok, but listen. Shane would want you to stay strong."

"SHANE." I cried, giving in to the burning sense of disaster envoloping my entire being, and next thing I knew, I was on my knees. On my knees with my arms round my head. Michael lifted me up as Eve clung to his shoulder, and crried me out. Away from Shane.

(4 DAYS LATER)

Entering the Church, Michael and Eve on either side of me, Father Joe stood next to me, patting my hand and offering words of comfort. I barely noticed. I was numb. I'd stopped crying after two days. I'd also stopped eating, sleeping, listening or doing anything- Eve had to help me get dressed this morning. I still thought, but unfourtunatly, they weren't pleasant thoughts. They were all about what I'd done wrong.

I'd hadn't been in the car with him.

I'd took too long getting to the Hospital.

I'd been unfaithful with... thingy.

I'd spent the day away from him.

It hurt, knowing that he hadn't seen me one final time before he... you know. I hadn't seen Shane after we spent the night together.

Apparently, he was going to propose to me that night. That really hurt, because A) I hadn't deserved it, and B) He never got to hear my answer. The Yes. Every dream I'd had bout getting engaged, married, having children seemed to be taunting me, reminding me of what I couldn't have. Each memory of our first kiss, our first night, our every second together tainted with poisen because it was over. I miss him so much.

I can feel Eve leading me to the front row, where I'm expected to sit because we were- are, in my case- in love, even though every part of my entity wants to run far, far way, even if it means losing my memory. Because that would mean I lost this knowledge inside me, the knowledge that the only person I'd ever love romantically was gone. Missing. Dead. I dont though, because I'm frozen in this empty shell of someone

The music starts and people are sat near us. I can see Michael and Eve next to me, obviously, but we're the only people in the front row. From what I recall, the group of 8 behind me are his old work friends, the people who he chopped things up with a big knife with. Shane told me once that many of them respected him. Hell, he'd even been to a stag night with them. A couple of rows are filled with school-friends and team mates, even a few members of the underground resistance_ (the ones that you-know-who hadn't killed in front of me, anyway.) _most looking shocked that Shane, the fighter, was gone.

Ditto.

Then, there was a few vampires, adding to the already large cowd.

Oliver. Myrnin. A few I didn't recognise. Amelie's guards. Amelie.

Amelie and Oliver I kinda expected, what with Shane having been 'a friend of Morganville'. Myrnin, however, his presence sent a jolt of something through my chest. Hatred. It was most definatly hatred. How dare he even show up?

But I missed him, stupid as it sounds. Goddamn Vampire.

Then Eve's hand is resting on my arm, and It's time. Time to say Goodbye.

I love you, Shane

**(This is a really short chapter, simply because I'v never been to a funeral, so I don't completly know what it entails... so... Reviews, please?)**


	14. Hmm, Nice Image

_Chapter 14, Hmm, nice image._

**-Claire's POV-**

(One month after the funeral.)

I wake up to my phone ringing again. Thats been one of the few things getting me through the last four weeks. Coughing, I pick up, sleep clouding my vision and voice.

"'ello?"

"Claire, baby!"

"Hey mom."

"How are you?" Mom coos, sympathy mixed with a fake happiness- which I can only presume she puts there so she doesn't depress me.

"Er, same as yesterday." Great, my throats choking up already.

"Honey, I really wish you'd come and move back with us. Its no good for you there, what with all the memories.."

Oh yeah, thats right. My parents remember Morganville, me, TPU, the Glass house. What they _don't _remember is anything to do with vampires, or even the riots that occured when they lived in founder house number 4.

"It's ok, seriously," I sigh, playing with the hem of my t-shirt. Sha- _He'd _liked this one. It even smelled of him, just a little. "I'm graduating this semster, so there's really no point in me leaving now." If Amelie would even let her leave, which had always been an iffy subject.

"Honestly, Claire-"

"Hows dad?" I blurt. "Is he there?"

"Yeah. Honey, Claire wants to talk to you!" Listening to the shuffling of dads feet on the other side of the desert calms me strangly.

"Hey, Claire."

"Hi Dad."

"What you up to?"

"I'v just woke up. Hows the house?"

"Fantastic, kiddo. I'v finally got to plant those purple Irises you wanted, remember?"

"Yeah." I smile, really truly, because I love my dad. It used to annoy me how he always talked about the same stuff, but right now its exactly what I need. Just one person smoothering me is enough, so everyone else trying to keep me grounded balances out. Suddenly, a weight crushes my throat, and I need to go. Now. Like, right now. "DadI'llRingYouLaterLoveYouBye!" I gabble then rush to the bathroom. God, I hate being sick. I must have eaten something dodgy the over day, because I keep being sick.

Ten minutes later, wiping my mouth **(Pleseant image, huh? I know. I'm too kind -.-)** I go downstairs again to get a glass of water. I smile waterly when I see Eve (in full goth glory; a la black pigtails, purple eyeshadow and lipstick, black corset with a red faded cross design, black tutu, purple and red striped tights and some awesome black Doc Martins) leaning on the counter, assesing me. Automatically, I pat my pockets, feeling guilty.

"Hey, Eve."

"Yo."

Silence falls, and... It's awkward. Our silences are never awkward. Even this past month, she's either been chattering away trying to distrat me, or been silent in that Lets-Talk-When-You-Want-To-Talk-MMMMK? kinda way. I step back, scared of whats going to come out of her mouth.

"Are you pregnant, Claire?"

"What?"

"I said, Are you pregnant."

I'm not sure, but I proberly looked like this: **O_0**

"N- No Way," I stutter, finally regaining a meagre amount of self-control. "Sha- He always used, you know. Condoms... and I was on the Pill, too. Just in case." I keep talking, wanting to move on from this rather awkward subject. "Anyway, I knew that you shouldn't have given me that spagetti. It was bleeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrgh."

Finally, Eve laughs, and looks just as glad to talk about something else than me.

"Yeah, well, at lest it wasn't- wasn't... actually, your right, it was dibolical. Listen, I need to go to work, Michael's already at the shop. You want ride to comman grounds again?"

"Nah, I'm alright. Got coffee here," I grin, then I sigh. "I just want school to start again, so I can get out the house. You know?"

"Yeah, baby. Oh, I got you some new concealer for the stake scar Captain Obvious gave you, ok? I gotta run. Love you, Claire Bear!" Eve calls over her shoulder as she grabbed her keys and ran to the door.

Great, hours by myself in the damn house. Firstly, I double checked all the doors and windows in the house, seeing as the Vamps re still enjoying all thier new found freedom. Sucks, but at least they are calming down a little bit, with attacks dropping to only one or two a week now. Still, you can never be too sure.

10 minutes later, I was sat in Shane's room, kneeling down on his carpet with my back against the bed. Flowing down my cheeks, the tears made no attempt what-so-ever in trying to hide themselves.

_I can't live without Shane. I'm trying, but- but I can't._ Eve and Michael are my friends, but they have each other. I need Shane like my lungs need oxygen. A wail rips itself out of my body as I collspe on the inside, like a black hole. I suppose I loved him too much. And, for Morganville, he was just another pawn. Opening Shane's bedside cabinet, I pull out the silver knife he kept there in case of emergencies. I didn't want to do this, I really didn't, but I needed to see him. If he was willing to join me when I died (even if I did come back and stop him) then I want to do the same, because I love him. I love him, and even if he's dead, no-one will take me away from him. Raising the knife to my wrist, I breathed in and out via my nose, saying a silent prayer of sorry to Michael and Eve; _I'm so sorry, but I can't do this. I love you. Stay strong. _Then _I_ prepare to stay strong.

"No!" I hear someone roar, and for a second, I'm sure it's Shane and that he came back to save me like I came back from the dead to save him, and even if its only for a few seconds, I can deal as long as I can talk to him- but it's not Shane. It's Myrnin, and he's right in front of me, kneeling, holding my head between his hands having already disposed of the knife.

"What the hell, Claire?"


	15. I can't live without him

**YES, I only uploaded a few hours ago, but I think my amazing reviewers deserved a favour- especially Saphy16, Bekah-Lauren'.D, onceuponBlackSapphireShadows & JJRW1998. Taa very much! Yous is epic.**

**THIS IS SHORT BECAUSE I ONLY HAD 5 MINUTES TO WRITE IT!**

_Chapter 15, I can't live without him._

**-Myrnin's POV-**

"What the hell, Claire?" I ask, and I'm not sure if she can, but I can just hear the heartbreak straining through every decibel of it. She avoids my eyes as I hold her face, shifting guiltily. I lean closer, mostly to comfort her, but also to smell her, and be as much in her presence as she would allow. "Claire, talk to me. You can. I'm here for you."

More silence greeted me in response. I moved away from her face and picked her up, balancing her in my arms- not that she was heavy, merely for her comfort. Overcoming her sudden shock, Claire began scratching me, but I simply carried her into the secret room where I had entered the house and dumped her on the sofa. Before she had even fully registered what was going on, I had shut the door and leant over the edge of the side, so that I was shielding her- from what? The Physcotic Lamp?

Looking me in the eyes, Claires hand softly lingered on her cheekbone, where her scar from Captain Obvious was fading very slowly. It was- disturbingly- in the shape of a stake, but the edges had now faded from red to pink, so it should be gone withing a year or two, seeing as he hadn't cut _that _deeply. I reached for her hand, and moved it to my face- not planning anything (consciensly, anyway)- but just to comfort both of us. Something must have snapped in Claire at this casual contact; she snatched her hand away, jumped up and away from the couch, from me.

"Get the hell of me! What the hell do you think your doing?"

"I-"

"I'll tell you what you were doing! You thought that because I was now a 'free agent'," Claire interrupted, making quotation marks in the air, "you'd try again!"

"No- I-" I reached for her, hating to see her so disturbed and angry and grieving and _broken_, "Please, Claire, believe me!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I saved your life and I told you about Shane. I didn't have to do either." I spoke quietly, but not in my dangerous way. Just... normally.

This was obviously the right thing to say in a wrong way, because all her anger suddenly left, leving nothing but weakness and sadness and a big black hole of nothing. Claire went down the stairs, expecting me to let her out, but I didn't and simply sat down on the couch she had vacated. After 2 minutes of her whimpering near the door, she meekly walked back up the stairs and sat next to me.

"Claire?"

"Why didn't you talk to me?" Her tone was as quiet as mine, but filled with hurt. "I needed someone to talk to."

"I thought I'd be the last person you'd wish to talk to. Point proved today with all the shouting."

"I only shouted because- well, if you would have acknowledged me at all these last two months, that could have been out of the way a lot sooner."

"I thought you hated me."

"No, Myrnin, I dont hate you. I never could." Hope filled my expression, and she saw it, because she pulled back a little, but still. The mere_ fact _that she wasn't holding everything I'd ever done to her against me... well, I couldn't help but get a little excited. I decided to change subjects, because she was obviously uncomftable. Taking both of her hands in one of mine, loving the way she warmed up my entire being with one touch, I moved towards her, but not in a way that she would get angry again. "Myrnin-"

"Claire, dont ever- ever do what you were planning on doing. Your too important."

Speechless, her mouth opened and closed, before she finally settled on an answer. "I'm not important, Myrnin. I'v done everything I could ever do for the Vamps-" She didn't include me in the 'Vampire' group, luckilly. "-and as Oliver proved the other month, they have no problems about killing me. I'm not important anymore. I cured the disease, I stopped Bishop, I fixed the damn machine, I stopped the Draug, _I killed Magnus _and now I'm bloody useless." Even though she said all that with a bitter tone of voice, she never pulled away. So I hugged her, and was content to sit in silence.

Me and my little Bird.

**Imma ask you to review. I'm on my knees here (not like you can see me though, is it?It's hurting my kneecaps, and its kinda stupid of me, really...) because reviews make me feel loved. And important. Doesn't everyone like to feel important?**

**Myrnin: I'm Important!**

**Me: Shut up, Myrnin! Go kiss Clire or some shit!**

**Myrnin: **_***licking his lips, which is disturbingly sexy...* **_**Well, I think I might do just that...**

**Me: If she doesn't reject you. Again. **_***Myrnin looks shocked. And upset. Yet, still damn sexy* **_


	16. Well, I tried to commit suicide!

_'Chapter 16, Well, I tried commiting suicide!_

**-Claire's POV-**

Several hours later, Myrnin woke me by shaking my shoulder.

"Claire? Claire, wake up. Claire..."

"Mmmmmpphd," I mummured, not even sure when I had fallen asleep. Seriously, did I have to be paralytic everytime Myrnin was around? Although, his arms around her was strangly comforting, even with the whole un-dead thing. My throat closed up again as I remembered what had happened last time. "Myrnin- can you please let go off me?"

And he just did, although I think I might have heard a sigh emmited from his still chest once I was nearer to the stairs.

"Yes, sure. I need to be leaving anyway..." Suddenly, he used Vamp speed to be right in front of me. "Don't ever do- you know, what you were trying to do before- don't do it again." And with that, he was gone through a portal behind him that had gone as soon as he was.

I rubbed my forehead, tired still and let myself out of the room (yeah, thanks, Myrnin) and went to the kicthen, before remembering that Eve had gotten me some new conceler. Searching for it, I found some Chocolate Digestives which looked well out thier sell-by-date, and some condoms (quickly put back, as its not like I needed them anymore. Although, why were they in the _kicthen_? Seriously? Thats just... _unhygenic_) and found it hidden under some tea-towels. After applying it until you couldn't see the scar, I did the usual stuff- washing up, cleaning. I even mopped the living room, even though, technically, that was Eve's job. My phone beeped once, and it was a text from Eve.

**Yo homie Imma be home late :( Goddamn Oliver and his slave-driving tendencies. Can you ask Michael to pick me up 9? And plz make dinner for u 2 & leave me something in the M.W? Much Love! xoxoxo**

My phone beeped again, and I sighed in relief as I read the message from TPU.

**Classes resume on Wednesday at 7 A.M. Please attend your usual lessons.**

Oh Thank God for that. It would be really tiring, but it would get me out of the house, and get me doin something. It would force me into doing something. Somedays, I would literally not leave my bed, because the entire house held far too many memories, like Mom said. It was still hard, remembering all the time we had spent together in my room, but it was better to revisit _that _then Shane killing Zombies or cooking Chilli or anything else so _innocent_.

"Claire, Eve?" Michael called through the house, shaking me from my thinking session.

"Eves at work!"

"Oh right," he replied, coming into the kicthen. "Isn't it her turn to cook?"

"Yeah, but she texted me whilst I was cleaning, saying that she'd be late and to leave her something in the microwave. Oh, and she asked if you couold pick her up at nine?"

"K." Michael leant against the counter as I went and got some ingrediants from the fridge. "What you been doing today?"

My mouth went dry as I considered what to say. I mean, its not like I could tell the truth- _Well, I tried to commit suicide with a large silver knife I found in Shane's room, before Myrnin rescued me, and then I cleaned up. Yanoo, the usual._

"Erm, just cleaned up mostly. Then I found out school starts again on Wednesdy, yay. What about you?" Michael looked at me, and his eyes turned darker- not in a _nomnomnom I'm hungry _way, but in a emotionally overwhelmed way. He was trying to hide something. "Michael?"

"Erm, yeah, well I was in a meeting with Amelie. We had to talk about something." He muttered in an evasive way.

"What was it."

"Something important." He said, looking awkward and sad and hopeless. What the hell? His eyes met mine, and it looked as if he was trying to tell me something important with them, but if that was the case, why couldn't he tell me with his voice? Slowly, pieces fit together in my mind, Oliver and Capyain Obvious and Me and even Michels murmmered conversation.

_"Hello, Claire, I believe we need to have a little chat, dont you?"_

_"So, the Founders' pet finally gets it tough."_

_"I'm not important, Myrnin. I'v done everything I could ever do for the Vamps and as Oliver proved the other month, they have no problems about killing me. I'm not important anymore."_

_"Erm, yeah, well I was in a meeting with Amelie. We had to talk about something. Something important.""_

My eyes widened as I jumped to a rather decisive conclusion. Michael looked ashamed, knowing that he had given up far to much already, and sad that he couldn't save me (could he?) but pleased that I had figured it out so I could be prepared.

"She wants to kill me, doesn't she?" I sigh, resigned already to my fate. And he nods.

**Right, this chapter was more to allow me bring some action back into the story in a few chapters, and for something to shake Claire out of her numbness. Because, you know, I want Claire and Myrnin to get it on soon. SOON. So, yanoo, if you heart Clyrnin, you best review. Reviews make my upload button spaz out. JS. **

**3 reviews and I'll upload ASAP. **

**Chloe x**


	17. Run

_Chapter 17, Run._

**-Micheal's POV-**

"But- can't you- why?" Claire stutters, and no matter how much she expected this, no matter how dangerous it is in Morganville, no matter how numb she's been since Shane died, there _must _be an awakening sense of disbelief at the fact that Amelie- well, Oliver- is coldly planning her death. Sighing, even though I dont need air, I throw myself onto a chair.

"From what I can tell, it's just that you know too much. After you were attacked by Captian Obvious, it became clear that the resistance dont... trust _or _like you. At all. Oliver thinks that someone is going to kidnap and tourture you to get information to bring Morganville down." I dont even have the heart to say it nicely- Claire needs to know. She deserves to know. She needs the oppurtunity to run or defend herself, if thats her choice. "So Olivers trying to persuade Amelie to kill you first so that 'Morganville secrets' dont go to the Resistance."

"But- I don't- Oh my gosh." Finally, tears burst out of her eyes and begin rolling down her cheeks. I stand up and envelop her into a hug, hating to see her like this. These past few months have been so hard on us, and even though the general killing in Morganville has calmed down, Claire hasn't left the house. At all. "After everything I'v done-" she wails, muffled because of my chest.

"I know, Claire. I know. But I'm going to try to protect you, ok?"

"That wont do anything, Michael. All Amelie has to do is order you and you'll step aside. Or kill me yourself."A few moments silence fall, as the realisation that _Claire is going to die _hits me again, before a loud beeping noise bursts into the deafening vaccum of noise, and Claire scans her phone. "We need a portal."

**-Eve's POV-**

"Ollipop! Wassup!" I call, as he walks in from the back office, looking rumpled and tired. Grunting at me, he observes the almost empty shop, 'filled' with eight, maybe 10 people and a few more Vampires than I'd feel comfortable with if it wasn't for the silver coated stake resting in my back pocket. Luckily, Oliver likes me enough to allow me to keep it on me whilst I work. "Well, hi to you too..."

"Sssh, girl!" He snarls, and both Vampire and Human heads snap up to observe the scene. Oliver stlks over to one of the Vampires, and after a few moments of almost-silent debate, Oliver laughs menacingly and pushes the other Vampire against the wall. As Vamps observe casually, and the Humans freeze, preparing to eject at a moments notice, I text Claire.

**Portal CG ASAP 911. Bring M & stake.**

I just hope she gets it in time.

Seconds later, Claire and Michael are behind me.

Dried tear tracks run down her face, and I throw a few concerned look at her, but she isn't watching me, she's digging some light silver chains out of her deep pockets, as Michael stands in front of us. A few humans glance our way, but Claire holds up finger to her lips-_ Stay still, keep quiet, weakness is attractive, sssh. _Luckilly, at this time- approaching 7pm in mid spring- students are normally back at Campus. These should all be residents.

Oliver throws the man out of the window, then ducks as sunlight streams in- what the hell? Did he not even consider the fact that the sun is still up. Suddenly, I'm pulling Michael back, as he's too young to be exposed to the sun for even a few milliseconds. Next thing I know, the three of us are back at home, and Claire is slamming- _slamming_- the portal shut, and looking up at where the secret room should be.

"Miranda? House? Keep this shut. Please. "

Michael has me in my arms, and I'm shaking, but I step away, and grin widely at Claire.

"Well, whats for dinner?"

She laughs, once, a humorless and dead sound, and walks to the kicthen, returning a few seconds later. "Spag Bol. Should be ready in ten minutes. You Ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good." I lie, waving off her worry, before throwing it back to her. "Why are you crying."

"I'm not."

"You have been."

A moments awkwardness settles in the air, before Claire looks at Michael. "Can you tell her?"

"Tell me what, Claire?" I almost yell.

"I cant-"

"Claire!"

"I'm going to die!" She yells, anger and bitterness erupting out of her small, fragile body.

"What?" I whisper, the quiet deafening. I turn towards Michael, wanting, _needing _him to stop this.

"Amelie and Oliver are trying to kill me," She says, and interrupts me before I can add any more. "Michaels already trying to stop them."

"You can't die Claire. You-you need to help Myrnin." I cry, pleadingly, thinking of any excuse that would stop her immnient death but she shakes her head.

"No I dont. Frank died a few weeks ago, and Myrnin, he- he put another bloody brain in the machine-Myrnin can keep it going as long as he's sane, which he is now. There's no more disease." Claire pulls a face, disgusted at the morals of her boss. "And theres no more enemies for me to research or experiment against, so I'm not needed at all." She looks at me and Michael, as safe as we were a few weeks ago, then begins walking up the stairs, a pitfull figure of despair and strength in equal measure.

"Claire-" Michael finally calls as she reaches the top.

"No Mickey. It's alright. Forget it." And with that, Claire slams the door, wanting to be alone.

"Oh my gosh." I whisper, before Michael presses his lips to mine,desperatly, needing to work both out frustrations out on something productive. As he pulls away to give me air, I run one finger down his cheekbones and look him in the eye. "Can you not stop them?"

"I'm not stong enough. And Amelie can just compel me to work for her." And with that, I know there is no chance for Claire.

**-Claire's POV-**

I sit on my bed, fingers running distractedly along the duvet, engrosed in thoughts- how will it happen? Who will do it? When?

Will it hurt?

Poor Michael and Eve, knowing that they can't do anything about it. I feel more for them than for me, and thats stupid, but they will be the ones left behind to deal with it. One things Shane's... passing has taught me is that grief is possibly the worst emotion to ever have existed.

At least I'll be joining Shane. That thought brings a miniscule smile to the edge of my lips.

Then my mind flies to Myrnin. Oh Gosh. He went half crazy last time I died, and this time, therre will be no option of bringing me back. Or over, I think bitterly, because if they wanted to turn me, they would have already. Anyway, what if he goes mad again? And destroys Morganville? Or himself?

.x.x.x.x.

I must have dozed off to sleep, because next thing I know, I'm on the floor, gasping for air, nightmares reversing in my mind as I notice glass shattering out of the window, and a pale blur jumping in and lifting me. The scream rolling of my mouth isn't loud enough to cover the sound of my bedroom door bursting open. Before Michael can reach me, I'm in someones arms, a vampire's arms, with my eyes covvered my thier long, cool fingers, being taken away from the glass house.

Why is it always me?

**Gosh, two updates in two hours? I really AM bored. I know, I know, you love it. Thanks to ****bekah-lauren'.D, haffy raza and jjrw1998 for reviewing so enthusistically! Yay, much love. And poor Claire, thing never quite go right for her.**

**Myrnin: Hey, they might. This may be a completly innocent adventure?**

**Me: What?**

**Myrnin: Never mind.**

**Me: -.-**

**Chloe x**


	18. I want to protect you

**P.S This chapter may have more spelling mistakes than usual... fake nails are really pretty. but they are damn inconvientient, so... yanoo! Also, those who complain via PM about the severe lack of sexy-time MyrninxClaire action, well... heh, not long to go! (YAY!)**

_Chapter 18, I want to protect you._

**-Claire's POV- **

"Ssh girl, and stop the noise!" The vampire's voice hushed me, and I recognised the silky, seductive edge.

"Myrnin?"

"Yes girl. Once again, sush until I can get you to my lab..." he trailed off into silence, and I followed suit, fuming. How dare he kidnap me? Does he even know what I'm going through at the minute? No, no he does not. Myrnin proberly doesn't even know that I'm running on borrowed time... unless he does, and thats why he's kidnapped me? To kill me? Myrnin must have felt my heart race increase, but ignored it and instead started running faster, the world round us blurring until there was no more distinctions between the sky and the buildings and the earth. There was no more _anything_, except for the two of us and the wind roaring in my ears.

Seconds or hours later, I'm not sure which, I felt him slowing down and I lifted my head from where it had fallen- Myrnin's chest- and could smell Hydrochloric acid, and Sodium Chloride, and could see the hard, unforgivving edges of Victorian scienctific machines and modern lab tables. Why would Myrnin drag me out of the house to bring me to his damn lab in the middle of the night. He dumped me on the sofa, and quickly turned the bright lights on, blinding me.

Once my eyes weren't stinging, I noticed him standing in front of me, leaning over me like he had done before. Heart pounding, heavy breathing... yeah, this wasn't an ideal position for me, but I was sick of the silence. Raking over my face, his eyes were making me too nervous for the silence to be of any comfort.

"Myrnin, what is it? I dont have too many hours, as you are most likely aware, and I don't fancy sitting here for the majority of them." My voice was higher than I would have appreciated.

"I wanted you to know something." The deafening silence dragged in.

"Well?"

My hands were on his chest, I noticed distradedly, and I moved them away, as I wasn't completly sure how they'd got there in the first place. Myrnin seemed to be steeling himself for something, and he must have been breathing heavily as even I could notice it.

"Firstly, I wanted you to know that I'm going to protect you. I _want _to protect you. Amelie can't control me like the others, so I can resist the calls to... confront you." He started, choosing his words carefully, but even I coulld tell there was something else. "And also-" and with that, the silence was returning. I noticed how his eyes had flashes of red in them, and his teeth were minisculy longer than normal, but that didn't worry me.

What worried me was the way one of his hands were wrapped around my waist, lifting it slightly, and the other was on the sofa as he leant down towards me.

I couldn't do this. Maybe if I had never met Shane, if he wasn't a vampire, maybe if this wasn't Morganville, maybe if I wasn't going to die soon, then maybe I wouldn't be so apprehensive. But all those things were true and had happened and were real, and there was no escaping that. Myrnin looked hurt for a second as I shifted slightly so I were more sat up and less vunerable, but only until I put my hand back on his chest and made him sit down near my feet.

"I can't Myrnin."

"You can't or you wont?" He persisted, a manic, frightened, desperate look in his eyes which dimmed as my mouth opened and closed, unable to form an answer. And he leant towards me again, knowing that this time I couldn't _(or wouldn't?)_ him.

Our bodies pressed together before anything else, igniting places which had led dormant since... since Shane, even though the pressure was light and tender. And then our lips followed.

**I know, its so short. I'm evil , arn't I? Be grateful, because my false nails need maintance, and I should be reading Romeo and Juliet because Im a swot and I want to be ahead when I go back to school in September. Year 11, woo! Anyway, I'll stop nattering, and get thinking about how to write the next chappy. Because, you know it Clyrnin time! **

**Rate and Review and I'll upload quicker. Even quicker than normal.**

**Chloe x**


	19. We can Collide

**BAD NEWS: **

**Anyone else who attended the online Q&A last night with Miss Caine will have heard me ask if Myrnin and Claire could ever possibly have a romantic realationship. She replied;  
"At the moment, Claire and Myrnin have a really nice friendship, and thats nice." ETC, ETC.**

**Therefore, my fellow Claire/Myrnin lovers, there shall most likely be NO Clyrnin in The Morganville Vampires. Also, when I asked her if she would write any more books after the 15th is released, "Most likely not, as I wouldn't know where to go."**

**Obviously, the Characters and Setting belong to Rachel Caine.**

**Obviously. **

_Chapter 19, we can Collide._

**(No POV. Just mine because I'm awesome.)**

As Myrnins lips touched Claire's, nothing explosive happened in her mind **(no the explosions where happening somewhere else, if you get what I mean...). **There were no fireworks, no choir-of-a-hundred-angels, no stars spinning around her head. There was just the dawning realisation that this was right... and if she's going to die anyway, she might as well let go of everything that made sense and was right.

After a few gentle butterfly kisses, Myrnin seemed to realise that Claire wasn't going to run away screaming and pressed her deeper into the sofa, leaning directly over her body. Her delicate hands moved from where they had been resting rather uselessy at his chest and along his back, trailing over his shoulders and tangeling in his curly hair. A deep growl penertrated the room, and Claire shivvered, knowing that he could lose it at any time. She didn't care. His left hand, wrapped around Claire's waist flipped so that she was stood up. Myrnin stood right in front of her, breathing heavilly.

She stepped back, unaware of what she was doing, and then he was pushing her backwards with his hands around her waist until she bumped into the back wall, and just like last time, a small groan escaped her lips, with Myrnin's lips twisted in enjoyment s they pressed against hers again. As she was pressing her lips against Myrnin's ice cold ones, Claire felt a shimmer of excitement and a tingle of _YO! HE'S A VAMPIRE CLAIRE! AND ONE YOUR NOW DEAD BOYFRIEND/FIANCEE HATED? _But she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind, and concentrated on Myrnin. He was so cold, and yet every moment thier lips were together felt warmer and hotter than the last. He wanted to bite her, he could almost feel the blood pumping through her lips as they collided with his, but he couldn't bring himself to. Claire was too sweet, and her kisses felt like fresh, cool air after being trapped in a damp room full of Draug. The kiss deepened, and their lips parted further, pressing with more force. Myrnin felt Claire's shiver again as his tongue touched her lower lip. He pulled Claire closer to him, gripping her, fitting her body to his like a jigsaw as his need for her grew. Literally. **(Mwahaha ;)) **

Eventually, Myrnin softened the kiss, reducing it to a few flying pecks that barely grazed her lips, before moving to her neck. Oh, Claire felt a burning sensation at that, but it certainly wasn't through _fear_. It was anything but. He nibbled at the place where her jugular lay under a few millimeters of skin, but Claire still closed her eyes and tilted her head back in content.

"Myrnin!" She gasped after a good through minutes of vibrations coarsing through her body, and he murmed something that sounded like her name, not exactly dragging himself away. "Myrnin, let me go. They'll be worried about me..." she muttered, remebering that many lifetimes ago, Myrnin had kidnapped her out of her bedroom.

Oh, how Glad she was he had.

**I know, short (again) right? I just wanted to get some Clyrnin action in there because A) I'm perverted like that and B)I'm so sad that there will never be any real Clyrnin. In the books. Waaaah! *serious pouting going on here!***

**Chloe x**


	20. No, you can stay

_Chapter 20? Wow, I'd like to thank my mum, my dead hamster- no seriously though, thank you everyone for the lovely reviews thus far, especially as this started out as my first Fan fiction ^.^ Yayy! _

_Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! Much love. Sorry I havn't updated for a few days, I just really couldn't be arsed, although I did upload on some of my other stories._

_As always, Rachel Caine owns this shiz, Imma just be wishing I did._

_Chapter 20, No, stay here._

**-Myrnin's POV-**

I moved slightly at the sounds of her 'protest', until we were still touching everywhere except for our lips, although they were mere inches apart, so if needs be... Noticing that Claire seemed to be having trouble breathing, I eased the pressure on her back, and lifted her chin to look at me.

"Claire, you were saying?" I ask, rather breathlessly myself. Finally, after almost of two years of being fascinated by her, and over a year of wanting her the way I now have her, she's mine. Yes, she's in danger, but I can protect her- I will. I cant let anyone _ever _take her away now. My fingers started stroaking her spine, aware that the motion wouldn't really be helping her possess coherrant thoughts, but really unable to help myself.

"Erm, I said- I, er- um..." Claire mumbled, obviously unable to remember what quite she had tried to say mere seconds before. The way she reacted to my touch really was extraordinary, and I was pleased (to say the least) that I had made her like this, when she was normally so effective and intelligent. I leaned forward again, slightly, and bit the bottom of her lip- not severly, just enough to sush her, which I did. Claire looked up at me with adoration in her eyes and I loved it. Yet another thing that only I had seen. We were so linked, it was hard to see how she's ever kept away, even before the boy had moved on. Humanity, I suppose, must have been screaming at her to stay away, that this is wrong, that this is unnatrual, but it isnt, This is _love_. On my side at least. It may take her a while to truly understand the depth of her feelings but one day she will, and I dont care how long it takes.

"I love you Claire. No, shush," I whisper, noticing her mouth had opened, redy to say something. "Don't say it back. I know that you still love Shane, and you always will. I get that. But I have wanted you for so long, and its possible to love more than one person at the same time. Dont feel pressured into saying something you dont mean. Say it when your ready."

I finish my rather garbled speech looking in her eyes, and I see the flashes of fear build into a steady sense of awkwardness, so I lean in once more and kiss her on her lips, loving the way that I can almost feel her toes curling in anticipation.

"Myrnin, I need to go back!" Claire gasped.

"No you dont."

"Myrnin, please? Eve will call Amelie, and then she'll- she'll-"

"I'll call Michael, and let him know that your staying here for the night. Then, we can continue without worries of anyone bursting in."

"Oh." Claire muttered, eyes wide. "Ok then." We stood there for a few more moments, my fingers drawing delicate circles onto Claire's spine, before I forcibly dragged myself away from her, and dug my phone (stupid invention, normally, but today I was very grateful for its presence) out from behind the sofa cushions, and dialled Michaels number.

"Myrnin?"

"Ah, hello, Michael-"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH CLAIRE?" He yells, and I realise- he had seen me dragging Claire out of her room and not realised that I wasn't working for Amelie. He thought I wanted to kill my Little Bird. Oh no, I would never, _ever _do that.

"Dont worry, she's right here. I know about Amelie's thoughts on her, which I sure Oliver isn't helping with, and I decided that this was the safest place for her whilst me and you sort this out."

"Really?" I hear clear his mumbles on the other side of the phone, so I assume he's speaking quietly as not to frighten little Shreve. "Well, you could have knocked on the door. You could have even come through the portal. There was no need for you to smash a window! I'v been-"

"Very worried, yes yes. Now I must be going, Claire needs feeding. Toodle Pip."

And I hang up.

"Myrnin, you _dont _need to feed me. I'm not hungry." I can hear the smile in Claire's voice, and as I turn around slowly, I can feel an even wider grin spreading across my face.

"O, I know." And I walk over and kiss her again.

**MWAHAHAHA.**

**Claire and Myrnin, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, heh.  
I know its insanely short, but I want to get back into the habbit of updting regulary again, so, this will only have to do a couple of days. **

**Review please?**


	21. Fight or Flight

_Chapter 21, Fight or Flight_

_-Claire's POV-_

_Yeaaaah, this chapter isn't exactly amazing, but I'm writing it at five in the morning with a serious case of pins and needles, so it'll do! (No it won't. Sorry, but it reads like a ten year old bashing on a keyboard. My Bad.) Chloe xx_

"Claire, I love you." Myrnin whispered against my neck as we snuggled down together on the very large, very comfy sofa, with just a blanket and my body heat to keep us warm. We were on the sofa because Myrnin didn't want me to leave his side, incase Amelie or Oliver decided to visit, and I couldn't sleep in a bed with him yet. It would just be... too soon. Obviously we were in a relationship now _(if I survived long enough to call it one) _but- not yet. Far, far too soon.

My breathing began to slow as I digested the words, them leaving a small path of fire in thier wake, and before I knew it, my lips twisted into a unmistakable smile.

"I love you too."

~X~

Fresh air hit my face in a assualt from the heavens, causing me to jump awake, eyes scanning the room ferevently, but it took me a few seconds to realise that something was wrong. At first, all I could feel was dissapointment at the realisation that Myrnin was no longer next to me on the sofa but then I noticed his stance.

He was stood protecivly in front of me, crouching slightly as if to cover as much of me as possible. _Why would he do that? _I wondered. I shifted slightly so I could see around him.

Shit.

Oliver and Amelie hovered menacingly at the base of the stairs, staring at Myrnin. No, staring at _me _as the air around me shifted to accompany my subtle movements. Several of Amelie's body guards stood a few feet back, all of them with faces like ice, even the one or two that I had gotten to know.

"Ah, Claire. We wondered where you could be." Oliver drawled.

I smiled mockingly at him, and added an ounce of sarcasm to my voice, knowing better than anyone than weakness is attractive to Vampires. I mean, come on, I worked with Myrnin for over a year.

"Well, Oliver, I'v been right here. Nice for you to join the party."

He laughed, and it was the bitter, egotistical laugh I had gotten used to long ago, before stepping closer to Myrnin.

"Now, now, Oliver, calm down. We dont want a recreation of Drogheda do we? So many innocent lives again, thats your style, isn't it? Massacre the towns so that no-one witness' can tell everyone quite how sadistic you are." **(Yeah, I did get that Drogheda reference from "Lord Of Misrule" Cafe scene. Its how I found out that Oliver=Oliver Cromwell. Thank you Wikipedia!)** Myrnin purred, almost seductivly, still half-crouched in front of me as to make sure neither Oliver nor Amelie could willingly reach me- although why would Amelie risk herself for me? Or even Oliver, for that matter? Why was it so important for me to die? I hadn't actually done anything against the vamps, and surely me disagreeing with the new laws didn't warrant this kind of behaviour. That was months ago, anyway!

Myrnin was so focused on Oliver that he hadn't noticed Amelie stepping foward slowly, looking as if she had no purpose, but I did. And she knew it. Her eyes deliberatly avoided mine, and I wondered if she truly wanted me dead, or if it was all Oliver's idea.

Suddenly, Oliver pounced, pinning Myrnin to the ground, and several of Amelie's guards rushed to assist him as Myrnin struggled against the silver chains Oliver produced. After wrapping them several times around Myrnins wrists, Oliver moved away slightly and watched Myrnin's skin sizzle with a self-indulgent smile on his face.

"Myrnin!" I yell, and forget about Amelie, standing up to rush over to help him. I havn't even took a full step before _she _is right in front of me, hands behind her back. Silence falls over the room, apart from my heavy breathing and Myrnin's yells and grunts. She shifts slightly and then she's holding me by my shoulders, eyes boring into mine.

"Claire. Before your execution, I would like to thank you for your contribution to the town. It is unfourtunate that events beyond my control have caused us to arrive at such a delicate situation. You shall not be forgotten, I assure you."

_This is it? I'm going to die. Here, Now, with no-one but Oliver, Amelie, and her flying money's to even remember how it happened.  
_Myrnin would proberly be dead by the end of the day, either by Oliver's chains or his own hands. He's emotional like that.  
Shane's dead, buried in the ground. He's been gone for months and yet only now do I truly realise that, along with the dawning apprehension at our reunion- will he hate me?  
Eve will grow old and die without me, and Michael will stay eighteen forever.  
Somehow, I had always imagined I'd die whilst doing something incredibly stupid or incredibly brave. Not because Oliver got sick of me.

"Why?" I whisper, quietly, as Amelie leans in towards my neck. I feel her head shift subtly, either to look at Oliver or to get closer to my jugular, I'm not sure.

"I'm afraid I cannot disclose that information, Claire."

And then her fangs were in my neck, with my blood being forced out of my neck roughly.

I blacked out.

I was gone.

**Review please? **

**Chloe xxx**


	22. Running to the stars

_**Well, this is it! The end, over, finite. Oh Gosh, I'm feeling emotional right now... I do not, and will never, own The Morganville Vampires. Thank you. Also, the reason for my absence from FF is given at the end.**_

_Chapter 22, Running to the stars._

**-Claire's POV- **

The only solid or noticeable existence there could ever be in this land of black air is me, floating.

I think. I'm not even sure _I'm _here.

There's a- a- thing calling me, a voice, but I can't move towards it, just as I cannot move away from it. At least, I don't think I'm making any progress, because all I can feel is the soft caress of the still air as I remain in the same place. As far as I can tell, I'm lying down but my closed eyes and dark surroundings disorientate me until I'm no longer sure.

I'm no longer sure about many things.

I can't hold onto any train of thought for long.

Because all there is, and all there ever will be, is floating.

...

A small burning sensation begins itching away at what I _presume _is my throat.

It's awakening me again. It's pushing away the floating sensation.

But it hurts.

...

Let me sleep.

Let me sleep forever because nothing, _nothing _could ever possibly even come close to being worth the burning and the itching and...

Wait. Maybe one thing. Two?

But I can't remember what.

_Let me sleep!_

...

OW!

The burning has moved from my "throat" and is now consuming me completely, scratching away every inch of my being until all there could ever be, is fire and pain.

And, of course, the undeniable thirst the heat brings hand-in-hand.

...

My fingers (_IthinkIthinkIthink_) curl into my (_Ithink_!) fists as the daggers increase in their size and tempo, and there's only one advantage I can even begin to grasp at.

It's not that hard to think anymore.

...

Faces and memories flash by with a slowing speed until I can actually begin to diffinerate between them.

They scare me and thrill me and make me want to fight.

Eve, pouring coffee, squealing with laughter, blasting her music.

Michael, fading and then burning as the sun rose, yet never failing, always there, always smiling, even if just to comfort me.

Mum and Dad. Theo and the Goldmans. Hannah, Gramma Day. Poor, dead Richard.

The science lab as it used to be, gleaming surfaces and rusty metal, smelling of acid and fire, smelling of home. Myrnin lurking in the shadows, always prepared with a joke and a book and a delicate, tender smile available just for me, only for me, and a pang in my chest alerts me to my stupidity- how did I never know? Not until the first kiss did I truly let myself that he wanted me, and it wasn't until the second that I let myself want him back.

Shane. Shane making Chilli for my first meal at the Glass House. Shane kissing me whilst we tried to ignore the ringing phone. Shane trying to protect me from my parent's judgment when they came to town. Shane telling me that he loves me as I kissed him, desperate and needing him as we finally made love **(ew- yeah, my absence hasn't really improved my feelings for Clane)**, with nothing but adoration and love filling his eyes, but then time fast-forwards, and all the good times there have ever been is lost to darkness, and are replaced by fire and the screams and the twisted metal that haunts my nightmares, that ended his life.

On a second though- maybe I don't want to fight, after all.

Maybe I should let go. Of the resistance to the fire and to death.

Go to Shane, and leave Myrnin behind- he can live forever, anyway, and I would have to die someday. I would not be turning any time soon.

...

The stars flicker in and out of existence, close enough to burn my eyes but far enough to leave me lonely.

...

_Run Claire. Run to the stars._

See what you'll find.

When will I finish searching?

Never.

...

If I was alive, I would be crying.

But I am not alive.

This is it.

...

I'm sorry, I think. I tried.

I honestly did.

The fire rages on just as the cold takes my brain.

...

**-Myrnin's POV-**

The roar rips its way from my throat, my chest, my very being, as I hugged the body to my chest. _Don't leave me Claire. Not so soon. _I had wanted- expected- needed- eternity with my little bird, my reason for existence.

"Myrnin, it is over. Claire is dead. She cannot be turned, and even if she could, that path of action would not be undertaken. I am sorry for your loss, but it is for the greater good-" Amelie's cold, unfeeling, _damned _voice floated over to me, and if I hadn't been so despondent to her stupidity I would have laughed- the greater good? All Claire had ever done since she was sixteen_ (SoYoungSoInnocentSoDead)_ had been to help the town, to save the Vampires, and yet her death was for the _greater good?_

"Leave. Now." I growl, and throw my next words at Oliver as he follows Amelie from the room. "Burn in hell, you _darn ffiaidd o fudreddi. Llofrudd."_

And then I cry.

Oh, it hurts.

_My love, I will follow you soon. I promise._

I love you.

...

...

**Holy shit, that is it! **_**Of course I am not crying shut up peasant **_***sobs in a corner somewhere, whimpering due to all the feels*... This was my first ever FanFic, and It's over, and I can't even describe how thankful I am to my regular reviewers, especially **jjrw1998, flora, NarutoRox, Saphy16, bekah-lauren'.D, onceuponBlackSapphireShadows **and **Guest **(yeah, you are rather regular ;))**

**The reasons I haven't updated in so long is A) There is a new damn season of Doctor Who B) I was recently diagnosed with depression and C) Authors block! I just wanted to do this final, last chapter justice, and even though it isn't perfect, I think it's adequate. Maybe.**

**I won't be updating any of my other stories soon- so sorry- but if you want a quick one-shot, them PM me here, Twitter, Tumblr or Ask FM (the links are on my profile, btw) and I will churn one out for you ASAP. **

**Once again, thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story, and enjoy all the imaginary love I am sending you!**

**Chloe xxxx**


End file.
